1. Field
The following description relates to an audiogram input apparatus, an apparatus for inputting an audiogram of a user using a touch input, and a method of inputting an audiogram.
2. Description of Related Art
To compensate for hearing loss of a patient that varies at different frequencies, an audiogram of the patient's hearing loss may be obtained. An audiogram refers to a graph indicating auditory thresholds according to various frequencies that indicate a degree of hearing loss of a patient. Auditory thresholds are the softest sounds an individual can detect. Numerical values corresponding to the auditory thresholds according to each frequency may be manually entered to a computer so as to indicate the auditory levels of a patient.
However, when the auditory thresholds are determined for eight to twelve different frequencies, it is inconvenient to manually input the auditory thresholds one by one. That is, it is inconvenient to obtain an audiogram by repeatedly inputting the values corresponding to the auditory thresholds of a patient corresponding to each frequency several times into a computer or by marking the auditory thresholds corresponding to each frequency directly on a graphing paper. The process of manually processing the values corresponding to the auditory thresholds can be time consuming and laborious.